Exeland
Exeland is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 8 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. History See also: Timeline of Exeland The nation, Exeland, began as a small mining colony on the outskirts of Antarctica. Mining vigorously each day the workers soon acquired vast quantities of coal and oil. These were all shipped to Scandinavia were it was then traded to other countries. This made the countries of Scandinavia vast amounts of money, of which only a low percentage was paid to the workers in Antarctica. This caused angriness and loss of work among the workers who revolted at the loss of pay. The leader of their revolts was a man by the name of Fang Que. After many weeks of revolting, on the 13th of April 2008, the colony broke away from Scandinavia and started trading directly to other countries. On the 21st April 2008 the population levels rose to 5 times its previous size (from 200 to 1000). This was due to massive amounts of infrastructure purchases by the government. Politics After breaking away from Scandinavia, Fang Que declared himself dictator. This caused unhappiness within the people and to prevent another revolt, he changed the government type to Capitalism. At the current time the people are happy with the government. Exeland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Exeland will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Religion In the debut of Exeland the religion of the people was mixed. Many different people who worked there had different beliefs. When the colony became a separate nation, preachers came and spread the word about Allah, causing most to convert to Islam. Exeland currently is a very religious country with many devout worshipers of Allah. Trade Losing imports from Scandinavia, the people of Exeland immediately started trading with other nations to gather enough resources to build up a great nation. Exeland is currently trading with the nations Chaos, Gold City and Overlook which import cattle and wine, iron and pigs and furs and rubber, respectively. Military The military forces of Exeland are weak, numbering a mere 21 soldiers and no tanks or aircraft. The military is mainly used for breaking up revolts and stopping all non law-abiding people. The military of Exeland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Exeland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Technology Exeland is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'.Exeland is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. It is currently saving to buy more technology but estimates show that it will be at least another week. Geography It is situated in Antarctica with a latitude and longitude of (-63.98559971175695, -56.31591796875).